Kangin Selamat Jalan
by aidatrisha
Summary: Kangin ingin memberikan bunga pada Leeteuk yang sedang sakit. Namun ketika membeli bunga, ia kecelakaan, dan ia koma. Kangin akan sembuh dari koma jika bunga yang ia beli, sampai ke tangan Leeteuk. Namun ketika bunga itu sampai di tangan Leeteuk... RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallooooooooo! Kali ini nggak seutuhnya cerita tentang Leeteuk kok. Mau tau? Baca aja. **

**Cast: Kangin, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior.**

**RnR! Maaf banyak Typo**

"Hyung, cepatlah.. Cepatlah hyuung" kata Ryeowook di telepon.

"Iya, ini sedang di perjalanan… Sebentar lagi sampai.." jawab Kangin hyung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih dengan tampang panik. "Masih di jalan, sebentar lagi mungkin datang. Leeteuk hyung, sabar ya… Sebentar lagi Kangin hyung datang…" kata Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang datang berdua bersama Sungmin.

"Pusing berat…." Jawab singkat Leeteuk.

-Kangin POV.-

"Dok… Dokter ke sana duluan saja ya, saya mau membeli bunga dulu." Kataku. Aku membeli bunga sebagai hadiah. Entah ini keputusan apa. Tapi aku begitu ingin untuk membeli bunga untuknya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Dokter itu sambil turun dari mobilku dan menuju kamar Leeteuk hyung.

Mawar Putih. Yaaaps, bunga kesukaan Leeteuk hyung, mawar putih. Seputih hatinya. "Noona.. Saya beli mawar putihnya satu ya.." kataku kepada seorang perempuan di toko bunga.

"Baik sebentar ya, oppa.." Aku menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, lalu perempuan itu keluar lagi membawa mawar putih. Aku meminta kartu ucapan, dan menulis, 'cepat sembuh, my angel' disana. "Tiga puluh ribu, oppa.." kata perempuan itu.

"Ini.." jawabku dengan memberikan uang dua puluh ribu. "Gomawo, noona.."

"Ne, oppa."

-Kangin -

-Leeteuk POV.-

"Hyung, ini dokternya.." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Kangin?" tanyaku yang menunggunya.

"Katanya, ia masih ingin membeli bunga untukmu.."

"Aiih, padahal yang aku butuhkan dia. Bukan bunga!" kataku. Sungguh saat ini aku sungguh kesal sekali.

"Ah hyung.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diperiksa terlebih dahulu ya.." kata Yesung.

"Baiklah.."

-Leeteuk -

-Kangin POV.-

Membeli bunga sudah. Ne, sekarang waktunya balik ke dorm. Leeteuk hyung.. Tunggu aku. Aku menyetir dengan santai. Yaah, meskipun perasaanku tidak menentu sih. Jujur saja, aku merasa dorm menjadi jauuuh sekali. Apa-apaan sih..

"Tidaaaaaaak!" teriakku. Hampir saja menabrak mobil itu. Hah? Lho kok? Itu diriku kan? Yang di dalam mobil itu aku kan? Yang berdarah itu… Aku? Lalu aku ini siapa? Aku apa?

"Itu ada handphonenya… Ada handphonenya.." kata seorang lelaki dengan menunjukkan handphoneku. Mau apa mereka?

Lebih baik aku dekati saja. "Hah? Mereka menelpon Ryeowook? Untuk apa?"

-Kangin -

-Ryeowook POV.-

"Yeoboseyo Kangin hyung? Mwo?!" teriakku begitu mengangkat telepon dari nomor Kangin hyung. Mana mungkin… Mana mungkin….

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku dengan raut wajah panic.

Aku melamun. Beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja aku berbincang dengannya di telepon ini. Ya di telepon ini. Aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke luar kamar Leeteuk. "Kangin hyung kecelakaan. Tolong jangan beritahu Leeteuk hyung. Lebih baik kita langsung saja ke rumah sakit. Dekat dari sini kok."

"Mwo? Baiklah.. Ayo!" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia masuk ke kamar Leeteuk untuk mengambil jaket miliknya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dengan wajah masih pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku dan Ryeowook hyung harus segera keluar. Mianhae hyung.." kata Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung?" Protes Sungmin hyung.

"Sudahlah ini masalah penting." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk hyung.

Aku dan Kyuhyun-ah segera menuju rumah sakit.

-Ryeowook -

-Kangin POV.-

Aaaah, ternyata aku? Aku sudah menjadi arwah? Mana mungkin? Aku harus memberikan mawar putih itu pada Leeteuk hyung. Harus. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku terduduk di kursi depan ruanganku dirawat. Sesekali aku melihat tubuhku di dalam UGD, masih penuh darah.

Itu? Kyuhyun-ah dan Wookie.. Mereka menangis? Aaah tolong.. Jangan menangis… Aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ini handphone miliknya, dan aku menemukan ini di mobil miliknya." Kata orang yang menolongku dengan memberikan handphone dan mawar putihku pada Kyuhyun. Ah tidak, bunga itu sudah tidak berwarna putih. Itu malah menjadi mawar merah yang tidak merata, karena darahku. Aah!

"Ne, gomawo, hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun pada seorang lelaki yang menolongku tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka surat ucapan di bunga itu. "Cepat sembuh, my angel" kata Kyuhyun dengan membaca kartu ucapan itu.

Ryeowook datang ke Kyuhyun dan ikut membaca kartu ucapan itu. "Bunga ini untuk Leeteuk hyung." Kata Ryeowook. "Lebih baik kita berikan saja pada Leeteuk hyung." Yak! Berikan bunga itu pada Leeteuk. Kau benar Ryeowook.. Kau benaar! Teriakku. Tapi apa daya? Takkan ada yang bisa mendengarkanku.

"Jangan! Maksudku jangan sekarang. Leeteuk hyung masih sakit. Mana mungkin kita memberikan bunga itu?"

"Benar juga ya… Nanti saja ya kalau Leeteuk hyung sudah sembuh." Hah? Mengapa begitu? Aah aku sungguh benci kalian. Aku tidak akan benar-benar pergi, sebelum bunga itu ada di tangan Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah." Kata Ryeowook. "Kangin hyung, cepatlah sembuh. Aku menunggumu disini.." lanjutnya dengan melihatku dari jendela pintu UGD.

-Kangin -

-Kyuhyun POV.-

"Dok? Bagaimana dengan Kangin hyung?" tanyaku pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kangin hyung.

"Dia koma. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Berapa lama komanya dok?" tanyaku.

"Tidak pasti.."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Kangin hyung. Aku melihat Ryeowook hyung yang sepertinya sedang berdoa. Kecelakaan ini? Hanya aku dan Ryeowook hyung yang tau. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini sendiri. Tapi apa daya?

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Kita serahkan saja pada Tuhan. Dan masalah kesehatannya kita serahkan saja pada rumah sakit ini. Ne?" kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, hyung. Ayo kita pulang…"

"Ayo. Tapi kita kasih alasan apa pada Leeteuk hyung?"

"Bilang saja, bahwa tadi kita mengantar Kangin hyung ke bandara. Ia akan pergi ke Jepang, terdapat saudaranya yang sakit. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ia di Jepang. Mobilnya sedang rusak dan ada di bengkel. Bunga ini, kita taruh di kamar rawat Kangin hyung saja. Kangin hyung tidak bisa mengabarkan, karena handphonenya tertinggal di mobilnya. Ne, hyung?"

"Baiklah.."

-Kyuhyun -

-Sungmin POV.-

"Kemana Kangin hyung?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun-ah.

"E..eeemm..emm.. Dia baru saja kita mengantarnya ke bandara. Saudaranya di Jepang sakit. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ia di Jepang. Tadi mobilnya rusak, makanya kita yang antarkan dia ke bandara. Dan ia tidak bisa mengabari kalian, karena ia tergesa-gesa dan handphonenya tertinggal di mobil." Jawab Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, pasti ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku dan member yang lain. Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, Kyunnie.. Mana mungkin kau berbohong seperti ini padaku?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk hyung dengan mendekati Leeteuk hyung. "Apa kau masih pusing?"

"Tidak, udah baikkan kok.."

"Baiklah.. Yasudah, aku istirahat dulu ya? Aku sangat lelah. Hyung tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" katanya padaku.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah.. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian." Kata Leeteuk hyung padaku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku dan Kyuhyun-ah menuju kamar kami.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyaku di kamar.

"Maksud hyung?" jawabnya.

"Aku melihat bahwa kau berbohong."

"Baiklah.. Kangin hyung kecelakaan tadi. Sekarang dia koma di rumah sakit."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, maaf aku berbohong tadi. Aku tidak mau melihat Leeteuk hyung sedih."

"Besok antarkan aku untuk menemui Kangin hyung ya? Baiklah, terimakasih kau sudah mau jujur padaku."

"Ne, hyung."

-Sungmin -


	2. Chapter 2

-Leeteuk POV.-

"Kangin… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar padaku?" tanyaku pada langit di balkon. Entah maksudku apa. Tapi aku benar-benar kesal pada Kangin. Seenaknya saja ia pergi tanpa memberi kabar untukku. Tapi mereka hanya menitip salam pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saja. Apa maksud dia?

"Sedang apa kau disana, Kangin? Beribu-ribu cerita yang ingin ku adukan ke kamu. Tapi sekarang kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu. Tolong pulanglah.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

-Leeteuk -

-Eunhyuk POV-

"Mwo?! Apa kau bohong?" kataku kaget. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Betapa hebatnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mampu mengubur ini semua agar Leeteuk hyung tidak kecewa.

"Ne, hyung.. Benar. Ini benar. Aku tidak bohong. Ini nyata." Kata Kyuhyun yang ingin meyakinkanku.

"Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Di rumah sakit dekat sini, hyung.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, besok kita menjenguknya." Kataku mencoba mengajak semua penduduk di kamarku ini.

"Aku tidak ikut ya hyung, aku ingin menjaga Leeteuk hyung." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Ryeowook hyung, kau masih ingat jalannya kan?"

"Ne.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, aku ingin menemui Leeteuk hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia terlihat lebih menyayangi Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah.."

-Eunhyuk -

-Kyuhyun POV-

Sedang apa Leeteuk hyung disini malam-malam gini? Ah lebih baik aku ambilkan selimut untuknya. "Hyung… Masuklah, di luar begitu dingin. Nanti kau sakit lagi.." kataku sambil melingkarinya dengan selimut. Dan aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Masuk ya hyung?"

"Aku mau menunggu Kangin… Di Jepang, pasti Kangin melihat bulan ini juga. Dan kita akan bertemu di bulan yang sama. Di langit yang sama. Aku harap seperti itu." Jawab Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung sudahlah…" kataku coba menenangkannya. "Hyung, apakah kau tau? Kangin sangat menyayangimu.. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu disana. Namun saudaranya sedang sakit.."

"Tapi apakah sekedar memberi kabar saja tidak bisa?" tanyanya yang bisa membuatku bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Bukannya tidak bisa hyung, kau kan tau handphonenya tertinggal di bengkel. Besok handphone itu akan aku ambil. Untukmu.." kataku dengan memeluk Leeteuk hyung mencoba membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat.

"Percayalah Leeteuk hyung, ia akan kembali.." kataku. Jujur, aku menahan air mata ini agar tidak jatuh. Aku terlalu berdosa, aku banyak berbohong pada Leeteuk hyung. Mianhae hyung, aku membohongimu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih nanti.

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo masuk hyung.." kataku dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Leeteuk hyung untuk masuk ke dorm. Dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dengan cemberut ia melihat tempat tidur Kangin. Ia benar-benar terlihat merindukan Kangin hyung.

"Hyung, ayolah… Tunjukkan semangatmu pada dongsaengmu… Kita juga membutuhkan semangat darimu hyung.. Bantu kita.." kataku, yaa sebenarnya aku tau ini bukan perkataan yang pas. Tapi aku hanya ingin Leeteuk hyung kembali semangat.

Leeteuk hyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi semangat. "Baiklah!" serunya.

-Kyuhyun -

-Kangin POV.-

Leeteuk hyung, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku disini Leeteuk hyung.. Aku disini… Aku selalu bersamamu. Hey? Kyuhyun? Sedang apa dia? Mwo? Dia memberikan selimut untuk Leeteuk hyung? Waaah, keren sekali dia. Dia jadi lebih dewasa begitu aku sedang koma. Mwo? Jepang? Kok Jepang? Aah, aku kagum sekali dengan Kyuhyun-ah. Dia berbohong demi Leeteuk agar tidak sakit lagi. Aku kagum padamu.

-Kangin -

-Leeteuk POV-

Sudah pagi.. Lho.. Kangin mana? Oh iya… lalu aku menghembuskan nafasku. Dan aku keluar kamarku untuk membangunkan para dongsaengku. "Kangin?" kataku. Aku melihatnya-aku melihatnya di jendela kamarku sekarang. Aku melihatnya.

Kangin menoleh padaku ia tersenyum. "Mianhae" katanya. Apa maksudnya? Lalu ia menghilang begitu saja. Aah, manamungkin itu Kangin. Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja.

"Kyuhyuuuunn.. Sungminn… Bangun… Sudah pagi…" teriakku begitu masuk kamar Kyumin. Jujur, aku tak sesemangat hari-hari sebelum ini. "Kangin?" kataku lagi. Aku melihatnya di kamar Kyumin. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyumin. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, namun ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Tadi aku melihat Kangin disini.." jawabku.

"Manamungkin hyung? Dia sedang di Jepang. Mungkin hyung hanya berhalusinasi?" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku. Namun mengapa matanya seperti berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu.."

"Ya, mungkin.."

-Leeteuk -

-Kangin POV.-

Aku sangat merindukanmu, Leeteuk hyung. Mengapa kau tak pernah menjengukku? Apa mungkin kau belum tahu? Baiklah, aku akan ke dorm. Sekedar untuk menemuimu, melihat wajahmu.

Leeteuk hyung… Aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, namun apa aku bisa? Selamat tidur, Leeteuk hyung. Dan aku menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas. Aku melihatnya sedang banyak fikiran. Mungkinkah yang kau fikirkan itu aku? Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak dapat memberitahukan kau. Maafkan aku tidak dapat memberikan kau kabar. Mianhae hyung..

-Kangin -


	3. Chapter 3

-Kyuhyun POV-

Jujur saja, ketika Leeteuk hyung cerita padaku kalau ia pernah melihat sosok Kangin hyung. Aku merasa takut dan sedih. Uuuh, mengapa aku merinding begini ya. Mana mungkin Kangin hyung sedang ada disini? Hyung… Maafkan aku yang belum tega memberitahukan pada Leeteuk hyung, kalau kau sakit disana hyung. Maafkan aku dan hyung-hyung lain. Aku janji hyung, aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji.

"Kangin?" kata Leeteuk hyung sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung…" kataku. Hah? Apabenar? Kangin hyung ada disini? Hyung, semoga kau tau apa yang aku rasakan. Aku begitu bingung harus melakukan apa, hyung. Bantu aku.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Tadi aku melihatnya disini… Di jendela ini… Sedang melihat kita. Kyuhyun-ah.. Percayalah… Percayakan aku, kali ini saja." Pinta Leeteuk hyung.

"Benarkah hyung?" jujur aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. "Mungkin kau terlalu memikirkan Kangin hyung… Makanya kau jadi sering berhalusinasi seperti ini. Kau tau kan, kalau Kangin hyung masih di Jepang?" jawabku. Astaga… Tiba-tiba aku merinding lagi. Bulu tanganku berdiri. Apa maksud ini? Apa mungkin kau marah dengan jawaban ku tadi pada Leeteuk hyung? Maafkan aku Kangin hyung..

"Tapi aku jujur. Tadi aku melihatnya." Kata Leeteuk hyung yakin. Dan itu makin membuatku merinding.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermain-main bersama Leeteuk hyung. Entah mengapa. Dan akhir-akhir ini juga aku tidak sejail dulu. Tidak senakal dulu. Apa mungkin ini perubahan yang positif? "Ne hyung.. Aku mempercayaimu.." jawabku dengan kaku.

"Sebentar ya hyung.." Kataku dengan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku tak kuat menahan tangisku ini. Oh tuhan.. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangis?

Di kamar mandi, aku menangis sepuas-puasku. Setelah itu aku menuju kamarku. Untuk melanjutkan tangisku. Setelah mataku lelah, akupun tertidur.

"Sudahlah…" kata seseorang. Suara itu? Suara itu? Kangin hyung?

"Kangin hyung?" tanyaku. Namun aku tidak dapat menemukan darimana asal suara itu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kau dimana hyung?"

"Kau takkan bisa menemukanku, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Aku cemberut. Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung. "Hyung… Mianhae…"

"Untuk apa?" jawab suara tanpa rupa itu.

"Karena aku belum berani memberitahukan kau pada Leeteuk hyung."

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah… Sebenarnya ini masalah untukku. Namun, sudahlah, karena kalau Leeteuk hyung tau keadaanku, ia akan sakit. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Terimakasih, Kyunnie.." jawab Kangin-ah. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berbicara pada makhluk lain. Namun kali ini aku tidak takut sama sekali. "Jaga Leeteuk hyung ya…" kata Kangin hyung yang semakin membuatku sedih.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Kyuhyun-ah… Oh iya, nanti, kalau kau sudah siap untuk memberitahukan pada Leeteuk hyung. Tolong berikan bungaku padanya ya? Karena sebelum bungaku sampai padanya, aku tak akan pernah sadar. Ne?"

"Ne, hyung.. Mianhae…"

Kangin hyung… Aku merindukanmu.. "Kangin hyung…." Aku terbangun. Ah! Cuma mimpi. Namun…. Namun apa mimpi ini sebagai memang dari Kangin hyung. Huuh… Dan aku pun tertidur lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" lagi-lagi suara tanpa rupa.

"Kangin hyung…"

"Benar… Sampaikan pada Leeteuk hyung.. Aku merindukannya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya…"

"Baiklah hyung…."

Aku terbangun kembali. Apa arti semua ini? Hyung…. Maafkan aku hyung..

-Kyuhyun -

-Ryeowook POV.-

"Mwo? Benarkah?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. Barusan ia menceritakan padaku, kalau ia bermimpi tentang Kangin hyung.

"Benar hyung… Aku tidak bohong.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin. "Menurutmu apa mungkin ini mimpi benar dari Kangin hyung.."

"Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya kita untuk memberitahukannya pada Leeteuk hyung…" kata Sungmin hyung.

"Yap! Sepertinya Kangin hyung sudah sangat merindukan Leeteuk hyung.." kali ini kata Eunhyuk hyung.

"Kapan itu Leeteuk hyung cerita padaku, katanya ia akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu dengan bayangan Kangin hyung…" kata Donghae hyung.

"Yak! Leeteuk hyung juga sering cerita padaku.." kata Siwon hyung.

"Benar… Ia seriiing sekali.." kalau ini Heechul hyung yang bicara.

"Yah, memang sudah saatnya kita beritahukan padanya." Kata Hankyung hyung. Dan diikuti oleh anggukan Kibum hyung.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita beritahukan pada Leeteuk hyung?" saran Shindong hyung.

"Boleh-boleh!" jawab Yesung hyung yakin. Dan diikuti oleh anggukan semua member. "Yasudah, nanti sore kita ajak Leeteuk hyung. Kyuhyun-ah… Kami semua menunggu di rumah sakit ya? Kau bersama Leeteuk hyung. Karena akhir-akhir ini, yang dekat dengannya hanya kau.."

"Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun.

-Ryeowook -

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Hyung… Bersiap-siaplah… Ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kataku dengan mengajak Leeteuk hyung. Kali ini Leeteuk hyung lebih terlihat bahagia. Daripada biasanya.

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut kami saja…"

"Baiklah…"

Saat Leeteuk hyung sudah siap. Aku segera mengeluarkan mobilku dari garasi. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Sebenarnya aku tidak siap. Namun? Bagaimana lagi?

"Sudah siap hyung?" tanyaku.

"Siap!" jawab Leeteuk hyung yakin.

Ketika sampai rumah sakit. "Siapa yang sakit, Kyunnie? Oh iya, kenapa tadi member Super Junior yang lain tidak ada?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung. Aku terus berjalan menuju kamar Kangin hyung. Biarkan rumah sakit ini yang menjawabnya.

Terlihat sekali wajah panic Leeteuk hyung saat melihat member Super Junior di depan suatu kamar. "Ada apa ini?" katanya lalu berlari menuju member Super Junior.

Aku mengejarnya. Yang masuk ke dalam kamar Kangin hyung, hanya aku dan Ryeowook hyung. Karena tidak boleh terlalu ramai.

"Kangin?" teriak Leeteuk hyung. Kangin hyung masih terbaring lemas.

"Hyung… sebenarnya Kangin hyung tidak ke Jepang. Sebenarnya ia kecelakaan. Namun karena saat itu kau masih sakit. Makanya kami tidak berani memberitahukanmu yang sebenarnya." Kata Ryeowook hyung. Aku masih terdiam. "Maafkan kami hyung.."

Leeteuk hyung masih terdiam. Tidak percaya. "Hyung… Kangin hyung koma sejak kecelakaan itu." Kataku. Dan begitu aku melihat bunga di sebelah Kangin hyung, aku teringat sesuatu. Teringat mimpiku. "Hyung… Ini bunga yang ingin Kangin hyung berikan padamu.." kataku dengan memberikan bunga mawar 'merah tidak merata' itu padanya.

"Kangin kan tau, aku tidak suka warna merah. Sekalipun mawar yang unik ini. Merah tidak merata." Kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Kangin hyung sangat menghafalmu hyung, kau sangat suka mawar putih kan? Yang membuat merah itu adalah darah Kangin hyung.." jawabku.

"Mwo?" gumam Leeteuk hyung. Hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kangin hyung?" sapa Ryeowook hyung, begitu melihat mata Kangin hyung terbuka perlahan.

Ryeowook memanggil semua member Super Junior. Benar… Mimpiku tadi itu kebenaran. "Mianhae hyung…" kataku.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah… Kau mau memanggil Leeteuk hyung kesini…" jawab Kangin hyung lemas.

"Jadi?" jawabku masih bingung. Pipi Leeteuk hyung sudah banjir dengan air matanya. Diikuti oleh semua member Super Junior. Satu persatu, mereka menangis.

"Aku yang datang di mimpimu… Tadi…" kata Kangin hyung.

Aku pun ikut menangis. "Leeteuk hyung. Maaf aku tidak dapat memberikan mawar putih kesukaanmu…" kata Kangin hyung. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum dan tetap menangis.

"Terimakasih dongsaeng dan hyungku, kalian sudah mau membantu Kyuhyun mempertemukanku pada Leeteuk hyung…"

Member Super Junior yang lain menangis. Sangat deras.

-Kyuhyun -

-Kangin POV-

Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu lagi Leeteuk hyung. Dengan nyata. Dan aku bisa memelukmu sekarang. "Terimakasih dongsaeng dan hyungku, kalian sudah mau membantu Kyuhyun mempertemukanku pada Leeteuk hyung…" setelah aku berkata seperti itu, semua member menangis.

"Jangan menangis…" kataku. "Jaga baik-baik ya diri kalian. Kalian terlihat lelah sekali" namun.. Lho? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi buram? Mereka jauh… Leeteuk hyung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, hyung-hyungku, dongsaengku? Menjauh? Mengapa? Suara tangisan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, mengapa suara itu semakin menjauh.

Aku mencoba mengedipkan mataku satu kali. Ketika aku membuka mataku. Indah sekali…. Sejuk. Disini sejuk…. Nyaman…

-Kangin -

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Kangin hyuuuungggggggg?" teriakku. Diikuti oleh tangisan semua para member Super Junior. Mereka semua menangis. Menangis… Dan terus menangis.. Dengan segera aku memeluk Leeteuk hyung. Aku tau bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kangin.. Selamat Jalan" kata Leeteuk dengan jutaan air mata. Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Semua memori di otakku tiba-tiba teringat tentang Kangin hyung. Selamat Jalan, Kangin hyung.

-Kyuhyun -

**Gimana ceritanya? Horror nggak? Hahaha. Nggak ada horror-horrornya sih kalo gini… Maaf nih, ini Cuma cerita…**

**Okkkk! Makasih udah read hehehe.**


End file.
